Eternal love
by Nataly -HIJA DE DIOS
Summary: Bella is a girl who sings in her village, in one of her concerts meets Edward, a boy who also sings, they fall in love, but they don't want to accept their feelings ... Drama, Romance, Sadness this is the story you've always expected, feel free to read it. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer's, the story is completely mine, you enjoy it ;)
1. Start of a love story

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to SM, the history and any new character are of my authorship.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Aghh an ugly morning is enough to start a bad day, and I say ugly because in the town where I live always rain is rare to see a sunny day ...

Ohh sorry, my name is Isabella ... Isabella Swan (but I prefer to say me Bella), I'm 15 and I live in a small town in Washington called Forks, along with my parents Charlie and Renee, as I was saying today is not one of my best days, of course I like what I'll do ... but not here. I love music and today I get to sing in a small Christmas celebration ... in my neighborhood.

I dream of one day singing on a big stage filled with people, everyone on the street recognize me, ask me for autographs, I would love to travel around the world giving concerts ... but not, are just dreams and today I will sing for a few people, my neighbors, but as Charlie says, "We should all start from the zero."

Charlie was a singer, but also let his dream by having to support a family, and since married with Renee has worked as chief of police of the town.

"Bella hurry let's get late." urged me my mother.

"mom, wait a minute" my mother is the typical women who like to be in an event an hour before, hence I have never been late to school.

I resigned to what was coming to me and went to shower. The cold water made my muscles to relax so I got calmer bath, my mother always coordinated me, so I got dressed as she asked me. I wore a gray blouse, a pair of blue jeans and a brown jacket but what ashamed me was the red Christmas cap, shame would happen me that day, I grabbed my brown hair in a ponytail and left.

My mom was gone, as I said she doesn't like to be late, so I went with my dad and my brother, I didn't mention? yes, I have a brother named Seth, we left the home, and as I said we arrived very early, Pff, well ... prepare for my presentation.

"Ready to delight us" said a familiar voice behind me.

"Oh Garrett!" I hugged him, Garrett was my best friend in the neighborhood since I could remember,

"Yeah, you know this is not new to me." I said him.

"Aha, famous lady, give me your autograph"

"Garrett I'm not for joking." I said a little angry.

"Relax Bella, is just a party and I'm sure today will change your life." I smiled

"Well great Garrett, I will listen you and I will enjoy the party"

"I like that and you get ready because the party will begin." he said

"Yes Garrett, and thanks for cheer me up."

"We're friends and friends do that"

"Well ... you hear me?" my mother was in charge of the party, she presented the events "Ok, Thank you for coming today to share with us for this meeting which is organized for the purpose of paying tribute to the kids at Christmas , you will not be bored jejej, and as the first number I present you to Bella, my daughter, who will delight us with a few songs."

I went on stage while everyone applauded.

"Hey, I'm Bella and now with you the song Decode I hope you like it" I did a sign to my friend Kate who was in charge of the audio and started playing the melody of the first song. When finished singing, everyone applauded asking me to sing another song.

"Thank you for your favour" I smiled warmly "and I sing other for you" Again I did the signal to Kate, and this time it was a song by Christina Perri.

"Okay and she was my beautiful daughter Bella I hope you liked her" my mom said "and continuing ..."

"Wow, Bella you were great" Garrett congratulated me.

"Yes Bella you sing beautiful" Kate said me.

"Thank you friends"

I felt that someone watched me, but I thought it was just my imagination.

"Ehh guys ... excuse me, I'll leave this cd back home and comeback"

"Ok Bella, we hope you here"

So I went home and returned to have fun with my friends ...

* * *

**Hello this is the first chapter. I present this magnificent history and I hope you will enjoy it, I hope your Reviews thanks for reading, until next time ; )**


	2. Love at first sight

**The characters belong to SM, history and some new characters are my own :)**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

An afternoon of a rainy day, like any other typical day in Forks, I think that until that moment, I went out to play sports with my friends near my house.

"Edward, what if better we will play on another place?"

"No, you know that we are already adapted to this place also the Vulturis will want to fight us" there are sort of youth group that make our life miserable for all youth in the neighborhood.

"ohh the girl Eddie has afraid to four problematic guys" Nahuel said me

" Nahuel, I'm not afraid of anyone, I just want to avoid problems, but if you want to go, we go"

After discussion, we decided to go to other place. I'm Edward Cullen, and I live here in a bored neighborhood with hoping to find a girl who knows how to brighten my life.

When you reach the other soccer field I saw a crowd around something or someone, but since I'm not curious, I don't come near it and I started to play soccer.

Suddenly I heard a melody that came from such a fuss, her voice was like an angel fallen from heaven which fell to delight us with her beautiful voice.

I walked over to see who it was, and as I said, she was an angel, a beautiful girl delighted all present with a perfect melody that seemed like a fairy, a beautiful girl with brown hair, her skin was so white as looked like snow Freshly fallen, she dressed in a perfect manner to her.

I met a guy who apparently knew who she was, I think his name was Demetri.

"Hi, do you know her?" I asked

"Ehh, yeah, is my godmother's daughter"Said me.

"What's her name?"

"Mmm ... I suppose that Bella" he said indifferently

"is not your friend?" I inquired him

"No, she hardly talk me" he said me.

"Ahh, and you know where she lives?

"Yes, she lives starting street, in a white house" the boy seemed to be bored

"And how old is she?"

"she has like ... 15 ..."

"she studies?"

"Sorry ... is an interview?"Stared at him "Yes, she studies in the Forks High School" I think I despaired him with my questions but I wanted to know everything about her.

"And she always sings alone or with someone else?"

"Since I've known her, always sings alone"

Hence my beautiful princess stopped singing and was talking to a girl and a boy then went to his house, bearing a disk on his hands, I stared her until their perfect figure was out of my sight.

By not enlarge it, I started to keep playing with my friends.

At night my mind kept thinking about the girl, in her chocolate eyes, in her strawberry mouth, in her skin so pale and her hair the same color of his eyes ... just a moment, why I think about all this? ... NO, EDWARD YOU CAN'T FALL IN LOVE!

* * *

_Blessed be the place_

_and the motive for being there_

_Blessed the coincidence._

_Blessed is the clock_

_that set us there punctually,_

_Blessed be your presence._

_Blessed God for_

_meeting us on the road_

_And for taking away_

_this solitude from my destiny_

_Blessed eyes that shunned me_

_pretending they ignored me_

_and suddenly, you hold the gaze._

_Blessed God for_

_meeting us on the road_

_And for taking away_

_this solitude from my destiny_

_Glory divine, you gave luck with good aim_

_and for finding you_

_just there, in the middle of the road._

_Glory to heaven for finding you now,_

_taking my solitude,_

_and coinciding in my destiny,_

_In the same destiny_

_Blessed the light,_

_Blessed light of your gaze (Blessed the Light/Bendita tu luz Manaft Juan Luis Guerra)_

* * *

**Hello! Here is another chapter, I hope you like this, please write your reviews, I am grateful wholeheartedly bye, we are reading, until next time ...**


	3. Researches and good news

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to SM, the history and any new character are of my authorship.**

* * *

**Edward POV.**

Three months had passed since I saw Bella for the first time and could not stop thinking about her. I questioned to all my neighbors about her, but none wise beyond his name, apparently Bella didn't leave her house. Until one day playing volleyball, I got what I needed ...

"Hi McKenzie" I greeted to Stefan, we did our handshake.  
"Hi Cullen, what you do?"  
"I asking about a girl. Do you know something about Bella, the daughter of Chief Swan?, I ask you because she lives near your house."  
"Mmm, the girl who sang at Christmas?" He Asked me  
"Yeah, that girl, you know something about her?"  
"no, no, she is very shy, his mom if very sociable, my mom and her are friends and according to his mom is the perfect daughter, because she prefers to read instead of going out to parties. Hence I know nothing more Cullen, you will ask to Garrett, I have understood that they are good friends." said pointing to the skinny boy I saw that day talking to Bella.  
"Ahh... ok thanks Stefan see you later"  
"see you later Cullen"

I went to where Garrett, I almost did not know him, but he always asked me to play volleyball in my group, this was my chance.

"Hi Garrett" I said him, extending my hand in greeting.  
"How are you Cullen" he said returning my greeting.  
"Fine, I hear you've wanted to play volleyball in my group, right?" I Asked, knowing the answer  
"Yes Cullen, I like this game, but nobody let me play if I'm not in a group."  
"Well, this is your chance, today I'll let you play a round, and if you play well,you will enter in my group" I said him, knowing that he wouldn't refuse.  
"Really Cullen? Thanks"  
"sure, and Garrett ...where do you live? to go to see you for coaching." I asked  
"Well ... I live in the beginning of the street, front of the house of the chief Swan." he said excited  
"Ahh well, and you like living in front of a cop?" I Asked him trying to change the subject quickly.  
"Yes, in fact I get along great with his daughter and a little with his son." He shrugged shoulders.  
"The Chief of Police has a daughter?" I asked as if uncertain  
"Yes, her name is Bella, she is my best friend here in the neighborhood" he smiled  
"Mmm... and how old is Bella?" I Asked  
"15 years old, she sings." he said proud of her friend.  
"Ahh..., she is the girl who sang at Christmas?" I said pretending.  
"Yeah, she is." Garrett said me.  
"She has a beautiful voice" I mentioned  
"Yes, I once had the pleasure of singing with Bella" I began to feel envious of the boy.  
"so, she sings always alone?"  
"I could say yes, but when she needs a duet, she sings with Kate or with me." He said  
"Mmm, I would love to do a duet with her" I said  
" Do you sing Cullen?" He Asked me incredulously  
"Yeah, I sang in a group but I left it and I want begin again."I said  
"Ahh, if you want, I can say to Bella about you"  
"Fantastic" Wow this guy is great.  
"Ok Cullen, and didn't need to put me in your group of volleyball to you learn more about Bella" he smiled crestfallen.  
"What?" Oh no, He knew my intentions!  
"I know that you investigated about Bella in these three months." He said  
"Ahh... yes, but what the group is true, you are in my team" I smiled him  
"Thank Cullen." held out his hand in friendship mode  
"Thank you so much." I returned the gesture.

Perfect! now knew about Bella, and Garrett would tell her about me, now just need to visit her.

**Bella POV**

Three months had been since the Christmas party and my mom was congratulating me, because apparently it was all a success.  
I had already gotten a little work, I was babysitting a baby girl called Renesmee but we called her "Nessie", I liked this work because it was in my house, my family and I had taken fond to Nessie.

Nessie was sleeping and I was helping my mom with some of her works, when She comment ...

"Bells ..."  
"what? "  
"I heard rumors that a boy is asking about you" she said  
"A boy?" I asked her  
"Yes girl" she said confidentially  
"Who is?"  
"Garrett ..."  
"Garrett?" I interrupted her "Garrett knows where I live."  
"Let me finish girl ..." she said me "Garrett told me that a guy was asking for you on the volleyball court."  
"What? Seriously? and he said you who was this guy?"  
"He just told me that his last name is Cullen" answered  
"Mmm... I don't know anybody with that last name" I said  
"I also didn't know him, but Garrett told me that this guy comes anytime."  
"Ahh... and why would it be?"  
"Garrett said me that Cullen wants to do a duet with you."  
"Ohh Great!"

Who will be that guy, Cullen?, mmm I don't know but he will come and I will know him, Renesmee woke up and I went to see her.

**Edward's POV**

One week had passed since I spoke with Garrett, and I tried to speak with Bella but I had to work. Until one day I decided to go her home. I asked to Stefan if he can accompany me because he knew to Mrs. Swan.

"you hear me Cullen, first we go to Kate's house because she is her friend." he said me.  
"Ok, we go where Kate."

We arrived to a small house but beautiful and Stefan played the bell, and come out a slim lady with freckles in the face.  
"Hello, that you want?" she asked us with a little Italian accent.  
"Hello Mrs., Kate is here?" Stefan asked her.  
"Yes, I call her" she said, she entered to their house and at minute come out a very pretty blond girl, but I like brunettes girls.  
"Hi Stefan." she greeted him very lively  
"Hi Kate, my friend wants to request you a favor."  
The blond girl looks at me and a small blush lit her face.  
"Hi, I'm Kate."  
"Hello, I'm Edward and I wanted to see if you could accompany me to Bella's home." I requested him  
"Bella's home?"  
"Yes, the Chief's Swan daughter" I said  
"Yes, I know her, I will accompany you, is something personal?" she asked me  
"What happens is that I want to sing with Bella and I know that you're her friend." I smiled her  
"Ok Edward, wait a moment. I will tell to my mom that I will go to Bella's home." we wait 5 minutes and then Kate came out. "we go..."  
We arrive at the chief's house and Kate told us that we wait outside and she enters, then a lady came out, I believe that she was Bella's mom and after came out... my beautiful angel. She was the creature most beautiful that I had seen and the best was that she didn't use make-up, She was an unique beauty.

**Bella's POV**

One week passed since mom told me of the Cullen guy, Nessie was sleeping in my bed and Seth and I were watching tv, when Kate entered with a great smile...

"Bella! I have a big news for you!" she whispered  
"What happen? and why do you whisper?"  
"Well, outside your house is a very handsome boy and says he wants to sing with you" jajja Kate was happier than me.  
"he must be the guy who mentioned Garrett." I said peacefully  
"What happen?" my mom said leaving her room.  
"Renee, a handsome boy finds your daughter" Kate responded.  
"Who is?" My Mom's curiosity distilled for her pores.  
"I believe that it is the guy who mentioned Garrett" I shrank of shoulders  
"Ahh... we will see." she said and I followed her to few steps.  
We go out with my mom and with Kate and was truth, outside was a guy, but he wasn't any guy, he was the most handsome guy on the world. He had a beautiful green eyes and his bronze hair is accompanied by a cap, it seemed an angel.  
"Hello guys" Mom said greeting... them? I didn't look to Stefan a boy of the other street which was next to him.  
"Good morning Mrs." the angel said her with a velvet voice. "I am Edward Cullen."  
"nice to meet you, I'm Renee Swan and she's my daughter Isabella."he saw me and he devoted me a radiant smile.  
"Bella" I corrected my mom "nice to meet you, Edward".  
"The pleasure is mine, well, the reason of my visit is that I want to sing with Bella, if you want" he said while looked me.  
"Sure" I smiled him.  
"And what kind of music you sing? mom said him  
"Romantic rap" he responded  
"mmm..., but, you don't sing Rap or yes, Bella? she said me  
"No, but I can attempt it." I said her.  
"Perfect!" the angel smiled me again.  
"When you will start to rehearse?" my mom asked.  
"Monday?" he asked me.  
"Monday is fine" I smiled him  
"Ok, then on Monday I come here at 7 pm." he said  
"ok"  
"ok, I see you Monday, bye Mrs. Swan, good bye Bella." he said us  
"Good-bye" my mother and I said while saw like Edward left.

**Bella/Edward POV**

Wow, this angel would change my life.

* * *

Everything changed when I saw you  
from white and black to color I turned  
and it was so easy  
to love you so much  
something I could have never imagined.  
was giving you my love with a single glance.  
Everything shook within me  
the universe wrote that you should be mine  
and it was so easy  
to love you so much  
something I could have never imagined.  
was to be lost in your love  
It simply just happened  
and now I'm all yours  
before I spend more... time with you my love  
I have to say that you're the love of my life  
before I love you more  
hear me out please  
let me tell you that I gave you everything  
and there is no way to explain but no doubt  
That's simply how I felt it, when I saw you  
everything about you surprised me  
from black and white to color I turned  
I know that it's not easy to say "I love you"  
I didn't expect it either  
but that's how love is  
It simply happened  
and now I'm all yours... (**Todo cambió/ everything changed- Camila)**

* * *

Well here is the third chapter, I hope you like it thank you for reading, we are reading Bye :)


	4. Great day

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story is completely mine :)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Yes! Finally today is Monday, ay ... but why I get anxious? if only is Edward., although I must admit he is beautiful, but he never will love someone like me. Nessie slept in my bed and I watched TV with Seth, Charlie came at lunch time...

"Bella, Seth, lunch is ready!" mom said us  
"ok!" Responded in unison

Is typical in my family talking over lunch, so Renee started ...

"Bella must be anxious because Edward comes at 7pm" she said with a big smile on his face.  
"Who is Edwin?" Dad questioned us.  
"Edward" I said emphasizing his name "is a boy who wants to sing with me"  
"and why no one told me?" he said, is typical jealous father.  
"Oh well, maybe we forgot" Renee said serenely.  
"mhm ok" Charlie finished eating and got up from his chair to go to work  
"See you later, my love" he said to Renee  
"Goodbye my love"  
"Bye children, and Bella... don't think in Edwin" Charlie joked.  
"his name is Edward, dad" I repeated him  
"whatever." he said as he left the house

**Edward POV.**

I don't know what made me this girl, but I couldn't stop thinking in her eyes, that day we talked, I couldn't sleep, so I started writing a song to try with Bella, when I finished writing, I was read it and I don't know where I had taken so many romantic words.

The days passed quickly, and I persuaded Demetri to accompany me, as was the godson of Mrs. Swan I will earn her trust faster, at the end he said yes, Demetri will play the guitar, I also said Eleazar, his friends work in the radio, perfect for contracts.

It was already 5 pm on Monday and I started to change clothes, I couldn't go dressed with poor clothes.

**Bella POV**

The time passed quickly and as Nessie was sleeping most of the time, I was reading my favorite book "Wuthering Heights". I did not realize it was already 6:45 pm, and my heart pounded faster

"Bella, daughter, Charlie and I going to buy for dinner" Renee said as she walked out with Charlie, even I had realized that dad was home.  
"Ok mom" I answered

Just they came out I heard a voice outside my house, was a unique voice that only an angel could have, Edward. But the doorbell doesn't rang and I went to my parents' room because their window is polarized, great I'll look him but he won't look me.

After a few minutes my parents came ...

"Edward, you're very punctual" my mom said him.  
"jejje slightly mrs, good night" he said with his beautiful voice.  
"good night, Edward, he is Charlie, my husband, Charlie he's Edward."  
"Nice to meet you sir" Edward held out his hand.  
"Edward, nice to meet you" Charlie waved back, at least he didn't call him "Edwin".  
"Hi godmother" oh no, Demetri also came, this guy was arrogant.  
"Hi son" Renee said while hugged him.  
"Ehh... also came Eleazar, a friend" my angel said presenting a guy with black hair "He will promote us."  
"Ahh... that's good but come inside" mom invited them

I ran to my room, I didn't want them to think I'm a snoop, instantly I listened to the hall of the house filled.

"I'll call Bells should be in her room with Nessie and I bet she's reading" Renee said proud, my door opened. "Bella?"  
"What?"I said with my book in my hands  
"Come daughter, came Edward" said smiling  
"I go" I said getting out of bed and Nessie woke up crying, she was 10 months old, I had to take her in my arms.

We went out and in the living they were Edward, Eleazar and Demetri.

"Bella and her daughter" Renee joked, she always said that Nessie seemed to me.  
"Hello Bella" Edward greeted me with a bit of sadness in his voice.  
"Hi Edward" I replied him smiling "Hello ..." I greeted to guy with black hair.  
"Eleazar, nice to meet you, Bella" he said me  
"nice to meet you too, Eleazar. Hello Demetri" I greeted to Renee's godson.  
"Hello Isabella" he said petulantly  
"your daughter is beautiful like you" Edward said as I sat down.  
"Thanks, but Nessie isn't my daughter, I'm her nanny"  
"Ah well" he said calmer, how about if we start?  
"Ok, as you like" I tell him  
"I take to Nessie in my arms" Seth said, he loved that baby too.  
"Demetri will play the guitar" Edward said.  
"Oh no, I forgot the instrumental cd" Edward said lamenting"I back in a moment"

Edward came out but at the second Garrett entered in my home.

"Hi Bella" he greeted me as he kissed my cheek.  
"Hi Garrett, and what are you doing here?" I Asked  
"you don't want that I visit you?" Pouted  
"No, silly" I joke him  
"Goodnight" he said to all "Well, I came to see your trying."  
"Great, just wait a moment that Edward went his home to see the instrumental cd". I Tell him.  
"Ok, but while, you want to sing with me?"  
"Well, I think that's good idea." I smiled.

We sing a romantic song, when we finished singing, I felt someone cleared his throat, I turned around and there was Edward.

"Edward" I smiled him, this guy make me smile constantly.  
"Yes, Wow Garrett... I didn't know that you sing" Edward said defiantly.  
"Yeah, I told you in the past week."Garrett said to defensive  
"Oh yes, I forgot that, we start, Bella?" he smiled me  
"Yes, Edward."  
"Well, you write this chorus I wrote a few days ago" he said.  
"Ok, tell me"

"you are the love of my life  
What I always dreamed  
you are the love I expected  
I looked for you so long  
And at last I found you "

"Wow... is beautiful Edward" I congratulated him  
"Thanks Bella, now write this"  
"Aww... look at Bella blushed" said my mother, Edward just smiled "Edward, what's your inspiration?  
"Ehh, nothing"

We assayed until 9pm and my mother invited all to dinner then everybody went home. Soon I too went to sleep with Nessie, I took care of her full time, Monday to Friday, her parents came on weekends. But I could not sleep that night ...

**Edward POV**

Bella, Bella, Bella, what have you done to me? What was that I felt when I saw you singing with Garrett? ahhh good but, whatever it is I can't love you, I can not damage a precious angel.

* * *

I love what I see and what is hidden  
I love what samples or insinuas  
I love who you are or imagine  
I love you and others in what is mine  
I love what deliveries, which hides  
I love your questions, your answers  
I love your doubts and certainties  
I love you as simple and as complex

And I love what you say, what callas  
I love your memories, your forgetfulness  
I love your smell, your fragrance  
I love you in the kiss and distance  
And love what you love, I love you  
I love you for love without double-edged  
I love you and if I could not love  
I know you would love still the same

And love what you love, I love you  
I love you for the love to give it my own  
I love you with pride quererte  
Because I was born to love  
I love what you are and what you can  
I love what you assert, which Object  
I love what you say, what you think  
I love you on what mides and what weights

And I love what they catch, which leave  
I love your joy and your sorrows  
I love you in the flesh and the soul  
I love you in your crisis and calm in your  
I love what they ask and gift  
Caresses your love, your offenses  
I love your moment and the eternal  
I love you in your sky and your hell

And love what you love, I love you  
I love you for love without double-edged  
I love you and if I could not love  
I know you would love still the same  
And love what you love, I love you  
I love you for the love to give it my own  
I love you with pride quererte  
Because I was born to love (I love/Amo-Axel)


End file.
